In the manufacturing process of liquid crystal display panel, after HVA (high resolution vertical alignment) alignment, the liquid crystal substrate is checked by the liquid crystal inspecting apparatus with a nominated voltage is applied to the substrate, the substrate is lit and an image is captured by the CCD (charge coupled device), then the captured image is compared with the internal pre-established image so as to determine whether the alignment is qualified or not. For a substrate with a dimension up to 2200 mm*2500 mm, feeding it into the inspecting apparatus will easily cause it to bend and deform during the alignment checking process. When the voltage supplier is moved upward, it may readily create poor electrical contact between the probe and the substrate, resulting the image captured by the CCD (charge coupled device) is inconsistent with the actual situation. An inaccurate determination could be resulted.